1. Field of the invention
This invention is relating to the structure of pushing casters equipped to jogging machine. For better understanding, this newly invented and specially erected structure configuration can let jogging machine's body be pushed to slide directly after pack and fold the jogging board and framework vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called jogging machine is a track type equipment suitable for indoor sport. Its typical assembly is to have one front floor-type upright rod and one rear floor-type upright rod installed at front-end base and rear-end base of the jogging machine's framework respectively. They can set the jogging board slightly slant and stick to ground (standby position before usage) when the framework is formally placed. At this moment, user can run on the jogging track to enjoy the jogging exercise. When storage or transportation of machine by folding it is desired, user can lift the jogging board to form a vertical status and lessen its space occupation largely. Thus, take the precedent of consuetudiary patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,624 for example, (as shown on FIG. 1), the. jogging board 12 is lifted in vertical status that its front floor rod 14 become the supporting point and bear the whole weight of machine body. Meanwhile, there are caster assemblies 16 equipped to one suitable side of front floor-rod 14 and installed at both ends respectively. When pushing machine body 10 to move its position is desired, this can be done just simply slant machine body 10 in a proper angle, and then caster assembly 16 will touch floor 18 and perform its work (as shown by dash line on the figure). Smoothly pushing machine body 10 to move is now accessible.
Although the structure design of caster assembly 16 described in the precedent of consuetudiary patent can accomplish indeed the expected effects, however, we still can see further findings if we conduct a closer observation. The integral weight that machine body 10 bears is not a light weight. Also, when it is slanted for pushing movement purpose, the front floor-rod 14 has completely departed from floor 18 that let caster assembly 16 become the only one supporting point. Under this circumstance, machine body 10 may fall down to hit the ground 18 because of user ignorance or obstacles on the ground while user is pushing to move machine body 10 without paying special attention to surrounding environment. Certainly it will seriously damage the machine body 10. Furthermore, user may be hurt by the falling machine body 10.